Fate's decision
by Rogan Lover
Summary: When Ally's house is destroyed because of an earthquake. Her dad get invited to stay with the Moon's. But there is only problem: Austin has been Ally's crush since 7th grade! - Auslly! I own nothing! :)
1. Fate's decision

**Hey guys! So I was bored and started searching random things on the internet with my sister when we found a Japanese show some how and wanted to turn it into a Austin and Ally story. We watched the couple of episodes and changed it a bit. The show is called Itazura Na kiss Here it is:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**In this story Ally is dumb but is really musical.**

* * *

**Fate's Plan**

**Ally's POV**

_******"Do you take you, Ally to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward?" The preacher asked Austin.**_

_******"I do." Austin replied quickly and happily.**_

_******"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preachers said.**_

_******As Austin leaned towards me I was snapped out of my day dream.**_

"Ally! Ally! Snap out of it!" Trish shouted.

"I am here, Trish!" I yelled back.

"Daydreaming about Austin again?" she asked.

"Pssh, no!" I said trying to lie to her.

"Do you have the letter?" she asked.

I nodded nervously.

"Ready? He is walking down the hall." Trish said looking at him.

It's now or never. I gulped and walked towards him.

"Hi, Austin" I said handing him the letter.

" I don't want it." He simply said and walked of.

I walked off the opposite way embarrassed.

I could here the whispers from everybody.

_"She actually thought she had a chance with him!" said one._

_"She a nobody!" said another._

I quickly ran into a open door, took a seat and weeped.

Trish and Elliot saw me and ran towards me.

"What happened?" Trish asked worried.

"He told me he didn't want it." I cried out.

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"Austin." I said with tear in my eyes.

"That ass!" He said angrily.

How could I fall for him?

He was the smartest person in my grade and in the A class and the school's golden boy and I am just stuck in the lowest class possible being a loser!

"I am going to beat him up!" Elliot said, "No-one messes with my girl!"

"I am not your girl." I stated, "And don't. Just leave it."

The bell rang and people started filling in the class.

* * *

**After school...**

"Bye Elliot. Trish and I are going shopping." I said to Elliot, "Come on Trish!"

"Coming. Bye" Trish said.

Trish and I walked into a shop and she immediately started picking dozens of things.

I didn't really like anything so I just sat down and helped Trish decide on what she wanted.

After about being an hour in the shop I felt the ground tremble.

What's going on?

Why is the ground shaking?

"Trish, why is the ground moving?" I said panicking hugging her.

"I don't know." She said hugging me tighter.

The heard the announcer tell everyone to exit the mall as the is an earthquake.

We ran out along with everyone else.

After a couple of minutes the earth stopped trembling.

"That was scary!" I told Trish.

"I know." she said.

"I better get home and check if my dad is okay. It's almost six now anyway." I said walking away from Trish to my house.

When I got there I saw my house collapsed on the ground.

The windows were broken, the walls were crushed.

With tears in my eyes I ran to my dad who was in the front yard also crying.

I hugged him tightly.

I looked to see if the other houses but they weren't broken.

How was that possible?

The universe and fate has really got it in for me.

My dad booked us a hotel for the night.

I am not sure if we are gonna stay there longer though.

* * *

**The next day at school...**

I arrived at school with Trish.

When I saw Elliot with a box saying saying:

_**Trying to raise money for Ally to Rebuild her house.**_

"Elliot, what are you doing." I asked" You are embarrassing me."

"Just trying to make some money for your house." he said.

I saw Austin walking over and Elliot looked like he was ready to fight when he saw him.

"Please, get out of the way." Austin said trying to get past Elliot.

Elliot said, "You the one that did all of this! Caused the house to collapse!"

"Yep, I did it. I caused the house to collapse at a level 2 earthquake!" Austin said with sarcasm.

"Look if i just put some money in the box, will you get out of the way." He said taking out his wallet with a 100 dollar bill.

"I don't need your money." I said leaving.

School went by very quickly.

**In the evening..**

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked my dad who was driving us somewhere.

"Instead of staying in a hotel, my best friend invited us to stay with them." he said excited.

My dad turned into a drive way.

The house was huge.

In the front I saw the word Moon's.

That can't be him, right?

No.

I got out the car and took my suitcase.

I didn't have much cloths because of the earthquake destroying it.

My dad rang the door bell and a man opened it.

This can't be Austin's dad, he looks nothing like him beside the blonde hair.

"Hi Lester. How you doing?" the man asked my dad.

"It's been okay beside from the collapsing of my house." my dad said sadly.

"Come in." he said inviting us in, "You must be Ally. Your even prettier than the pictures your dad showed me."

I blushed.

When i walked in i saw Austin

"This is Austin, my eldest son." the man pointing to Austin.

I was freaking out now.

Why did this happen to me?

A women walked in.

I think Austin's mum.

"Hi. You must be Ally. Nice to meet you. Ross, come out from your room to meet our guests." she said nicely.

He walked out muttering a hello and going back to his room.

"Sorry about him. Let me show you to your room." she said.

I walked down the hall following her into a pink room.

It was pretty.

"Thank you so much." I told her gratefully.

"I have always wanted a girl." she said and I smiled.

I hugged noticing Austin by the door.

"Well I better go now. Austin help her unpack." she said looking at Austin.

"I don't need your help unpacking." i said after left.

"Okay. You better not change our lifestyle here." He said giving me a death glare and walking out.

Why did i do to deserve this?

Fate is so cruel.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

**Please review, fav and follow.**

**Love**

**Rogan Lover and Superstar369**


	2. Living together is absolute chaos

**Hey Guy's. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks everyone for faving and following! :D**

_**Shout outs to for reviewing:**_

**_Michellelovesr5 _**

**_pancakeLOVER2245_**

**queenc1 **

**lucyknight13 **

**CabbieLoverSAC22**

**Sorry for not mentioning this in the last chapter Austin is a golden boy and is really smart and hates dumb girls. (Ally)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Itazura Na Kiss**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting at the table having breakfast with Austin Moon.

It's so weird.

"So how was it, Ally? Did you sleep well?" Mimi asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"You father is still sleeping. I know he works late at night." Mike said.

"He must be tired from all that's happened too." Mimi said.

'I am going to school now." Austin said getting up from the table.

"There is still some time before school starts. Ally go with him." Mimi said with a smile.

"Okay." I said and smiled back.

"Austin make sure Ally knows how to get to the train station." Mimi called out from the kitchen.

Austin and I were by the door.

He opened it and left before I could even go out.

I swung the door open and ran to catch up with him.

After I caught up with him, i slowed s=down my pace and walked behind him.

It's so awkward.

If I had known this was gonna happen then I would have never gave him the letter.

"Hey!" Austin said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I asked realizing we were already at the train station.

"Don't tell anyone that we are living together." he said with a straight face, "And don't talk to me at school either."

What the hell was that?

As I got onto the train I heard the speaker say, "We apologize for the crowded trains."

I can't believe it I have never seen such a rush hour before.

Austin looks so calm yet I can't even breathe.

"The doors will be opening now for West Street."The speaker said again.

After a couple of minutes the doors opened, everyone started getting out of the train and I got dragged with them out.

Oh no this is not the right street.

I started running to get on the train.

"Hey! Oh. no! Excuse me! Hey, wait!" I screamed out.

I heard the speaker now saying, "The doors are now closing."

I Ran even quicker.

I saw Austin, started shouting his name and that he must please hold the doors.

He gave me a death glare and looked away as the doors closed.

I don't believe it.

I quickly ran up the subway stair and to school.

* * *

**At school...**

As I arrived and opened the doors breathing heavily.

I made it on time...

"Hey!" I told him.

"I told you not to talk to me." Austin says.

"I was about to go on to the train, you couldn't have held the door for me... at the very least?" I shouted.

"I hate absent-minded girls even more that stupid girls." he said.

Now I officially hate him.

How he just say that?

* * *

I walked over to my friends who were looking at the mid-term exam timetable.

"I am giving up this time." Trish said.

"Me too." Elliot said.

I wrote down the dates in my book which I let no-one touch.

"Ally, you seem rather spirited." Elliot said seeing my write down the dates.

"I am going to beat Austin." I said.

" Stop joking." He said laughing.

"I am serious." I said.

I know I have no chance of beating so at least i come on the same board as him, the top fifty.

* * *

**At home...**

Oh, no...

I don't get it at all I thought while looking through some books.

I heard a knock on the door."Yes?"

I saw Mimi,"I brought a snack." she said smiling" I really feel like a mum, I never bring stuff to Austin because he doesn't study."

"Really, he doesn't study." i asked amazed." but he is top student in the school."

"Pretty incredible, don't you think" she said.

"What's he doing no?" I asked still shock.

"He's fast asleep." Mimi said." You should ash him to tutor you for the part's you don't understand."

He is a Genius

"I wish I could" I mumbled.

"Would you like to take a short break? I'll show you something really interesting." Mimi said smiling

"Is that Austin's?" I asked she said holding up the album.

Austin's when he was young...

Huh.

I see a girl.

"Yep. That's Austin. I really wanted a girl. I was so sure I was gonna give birth to a girl so all I bought were girl clothes. I was really shocked when I had a boy. So I dressed him in girl clothes until he was old enough to protest." Mimi said laughing.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, He didn't like it. Maybe that's the reason for his cold attitude." Mrs Moon said. "Please keep it a secret and don't tell Ross."

"Austin has a secret" I mumbled.

* * *

**The Next Day At School...**

"Hey, Ally. Where are you staying right now?" Elliot asked me.

"At my friend's dad's house." I answered back.

" Which place are you living in?" Trish asked.

"Errrh, Not sure." I said rubbing my head.

I guess I have to keep it a secret.

"Ally Dawson" I turned around and saw Austin "Can you please bring your bag and come with me."

I nodded, grabbed my bag and followed him outside of school.

"It's seem that mum got mixed up with our lunches." he said giving me mine.

"That's what happens when we go to the same school, maybe we will be mixing up our uniform's" I said smirking.

"Why would we mix up our uniform's" he asked curiously.

"...it's seems like you wore skirt's when you were young." I said showing him the picture his mother had given me." You're so adorable, Austin."

"Where did you get that from?" He asked me angrily.

"Your mother gave it to me." i said looking at the picture.

"Give it back."Austin said screaming.

"No" I said yelling back.

"What did you say?" He asked softer.

"Because you keep bullying me all the time, the answer is No." I said standing up to him.

"When did I ever bully you." He asked with a angry look on his face.

"Even geniuses have their weaknesses" I said smiling

"I said give it back" He said trying to take it away.

"I'll give it back but on one condition." I said.

"Condition?" He said.

"The mid term's are coming up. Help Tutor me." I told him.

"Me? Be you..?" Austin said a bit confused.

"Correct, I will return it to you if I get in the top 50. Deal?" I asked.

"I refuse! It's impossible!" he said angrily.

"Oh ok, I will just sent this picture to all the student's of the school." I said holding my phone getting ready to take a picture.

"Fine then!" Austin said.

"Really, Hooray!" I said cheering.

"But I can't promise anything." he said "The top fifty are ally filled with class A's and B's each and every time. You will have to try really hard from some one who is in class F to get in."

I think you are right.

"Tonight then." He said leaving.

As he walked away from me I saw my friends running over tome with worried looks.

"Ally! What were you talking about?" Trish asked.

"You rejected him right? You did reject him!" Elliot said panicking.

"It wasn't about that." I said walking off.

* * *

**At home...**

We started studying immediately.

"Can you help me study?" Ross said opening the door and peeping his head through.

"You already top in your class, Ross." Austin said.

Ross left and then there was an awkward silence between us.

After 5 minutes I decided to break and say, "I heard you don't study for your exams."

"Why? Isn't it normal to remember something after you read or hear it the first time?" He said.

In what world is that normal? I thought.

"Here is some examples if you get them right you will have 80 points in your exam." He said handing me a paper.

I looked down at the paper and was clueless.

After hours and hours of still trying to solve them he took the piece of paper and looked at it.

"I think they are right." I said unsurely.

"They are all wrong. Where's the method or formulae. We will start from the basics!" He said frustrated.

"Ok." I said disappointed.

* * *

**After another 2 hours...**

"X equals 54." I said.

"Correct. Nine questions to go." He said bored.

"Horray." I said cheerfully lifting my hands in the air.

**Click. Click.**

"Sorry for disturbing you too." Mimi said as she lowered her camera.

"What are you doing?" Austin said trying to keep his voice down.

"You too look so cute together. You should get married." Mimi's mother told us.

I blushed and Austin sighed frustrated.

Am I really that bad?

"Here's your dinner. Bye." Mimi said and left.

"Let's continue." Austin muttered

I nodded and started doing my work.

Hours and hours later.

I looked at Austin, he was sleeping.

I wonder how long he was asleep and I didn't notice.

He looks so cute.

I soon started get sleepy myself before I knew it era was fast asleep.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Mimi walked into the room to collect the dishes and to check of verity thing was okay.

She saw Austin and Ally fast asleep on the couch.

She whoops out her camera and takes a picture.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**In the morning**

"Good for the exams." Mimi Said to me handing me a envelope," This is a good luck charm."

" Thanks" I said taking the envelope

"Don't open it until after exams and get your results" she said winking at me.

I found that really strange.

Austin left a couple minutes before me and I was late.

I ran to the station anpapaw doors closing.

Oh no I am going to be late.

Then I saw a hand hold the door for me.

It was Austin.

Then I was dragged in by the mob, I didn't even get a chance to say thanks.

* * *

**At school**

Should I thank him or will he just ignore me.

He did say I must not talk in school.

Oh no, gotta get to class!

As I passed his classroom I mumbled " Thanks" to him.

"Good luck." he mumbled back.

I walked into my class, sat down and began writing my paper.

It was so easy.

I knew all the answers.

After all the papers were done, Trish asked me," How was it?"

"Good." I said.

"You will get embarrased in the end. Lets goo hang out." Elliot said pulling me towards the door.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was walking to class when I saw that Elliot guy with Ally.

"Hey, wasn't it that girl the one that gave you the letter?" Dez, my best friend asked me, "She is already dating that Elliot guy."

I frowned and said, "It's none of our business."

* * *

**One Week Later...**

**Nobody's POV**

Ally ran to school.

Today the results for the mid-term will be up.

She opened the school doors quickly and strolled to the board where the results were.

Ally looked up at the first position.

Of course, Austin.

At the other the end of the hall Austin and Dez were walking to the board.

"Why are you even looking at the board. You know you came first." Dez asked Austin.

Austin just walked away and searched through the list for Ally's name.

He walked up to Ally.

"Congratulations." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Didn't you see? You're 50th." Austin said holding out his hand.

"Really." Ally said taking his hand, jumping in the air and looking at the board again.

He let go of Ally's hand, "I just wanted the photo. Can I have it?" Austin said irritated.

Ally handed him the photo and Austin walked away but before he went he said, "Don't talk to me at school."

Ally was to excited to even care what he said.

She ran over to her friends.

"Guess what?" Ally said excitedly, "I came in the Top 50."

"That's great. Your like an Austin but in the F class." Trish said.

Ally laughed and took out a book from my bag, a letter fell out as well.

"Hey, you dropped something Ally." Trish said.

It was the good luck charm Mimi gave me.

"I completely forgot about it.

"What's in the envelope?" Trish asked nosy as usual.

"It was a good luck charm which helped me get to the Top 50." Ally said proudly.

Ally opened the letter excitedly to find pictures of Austin and her asleep on the couch.

"What the hell is this?!" Elliot shouted.

"Explain now." Trish yelled.

"Okay." Ally mumbled ashamed.

* * *

"So your father and his father are best friends?" Trish asked.

"Yes." Ally said.

It took along time to tell the whole story but it was finally told.

"He helped you study?" Elliot asked.

Ally nodded.

"No wonder you made it in the Top 50." Trish said understandingly.

"Hey!" Ally shouted.

"So has his feeling changed for you?" Trish asked eagerly.

"No, even at home he still ignores me and hates me." Ally sighed.

"Sorry." Trish said.

Ally looked at the photo and thought about what happened between Austin and her.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she told, "Please do not tell anyone that I am living with him."

"Okay." Trish said.

* * *

**The next day at school...**

Ally and her friends were eating lunch together when Austin walked up to her and angrily grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the school.

"I thought you told me not to talk to you at school. Rumours will spread." Ally asked annoyed at him.

"Rumours have already spread." Austin shouted.

Austin showed me a poster, I started freaking out, "What the hell is this?"

The poster said Austin Moon( A-class) living with Ally Dawson(F-class).

He crumpled the paper, "You may be okay with it, but it's a problem for me." He shouted.

Ally thought, 'I clearly told them not to tell anyone.'

"Stay out of my life!" He shouted and walked away.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Stay out of my life!" He shouted and walked away.

What's wrong with me?

I was able to handle him refusing my love letter.

Why can't I handle this?

A tear rolled down my eye.

I guess I really do love Austin Moon.

* * *

**This was along chapter. :)**

**Sorry for the continuous change in person or place but we hope you still enjoyed the chapter.**

**My official longest chapter ever! :D**

**Love**

**Rogan Lover and Superstar369**


End file.
